Toa Kotulsis
The Toa Kotulsis is a group of Toa situated on the Southern Continent in the Sentinels Alternate Universe. History Formation The Toa Kotulsis was formed 29,000 years ago when the Fa-Toa Karo became a Toa and endeavored to start his own Toa team. He tracked down his old Matoran friends, Ansameli and Rezan, who had both become Toa at that point. He asked if they want to join, and they both accepted. Later, around 28,000 years ago, a Toa of Water named Mareela and a Toa of Fire named Vitdura came across them and decided to join as well, bringing the number of Toa in the team up to five. Soon after they joined, Ansameli discovered an unidentified Dark Hunter skulking around nearby villages, and decided to summon her team to confront the being, which she did after being chased. The Dark Hunter then attempted to flee, but was ultimately captured. After a long and arduous chase, the Toa managed to subdue the Dark Hunter, and attempted to transport her to the nearby Toa Fortress. However, the Dark Hunter escaped, and the events following are unknown. Around 27,500 years ago, A Toa of Lightning named Zasere passed by, but asked to join the team, as she had been traveling for quite some time. She was accepted, and became a member. Sometime before 26,000 years ago, they assisted in the evacuation of a Matoran village, which was caused by an incoming Rahi stampede. The village received only minor damage from the stampede, although several buildings did have to be repaired. 25,500 years ago, a strange Toa-like being arrived near the building the team was using as a headquarters, badly wounded. They brought the being inside, and Rezan set to work healing her, with his tools and a spare mask of healing he possessed. When he was finished, the being did not awaken, and instead remained comatose for several weeks. When the Toa-like being did awaken, she started to ask where she was. When they told her, she disappeared shortly afterwards, with all members of the team being baffled about it. Around 21,000 years ago, a members of Mareela and Vitdura's old team from Metru Nui went on a journey to track his teammates down, with the help of a Toa of Fire. The two Toa, Kielor and Calorrid, eventually followed a trail and ended up joining the members of Kielor's old team. Roughly a year later, a Toa of Iron, Orokul, having heard word of the budding Toa team, decided to join simply because he had nothing better to do. At this point, Karo decided that his team was large enough and to not allow any new members into it. Tbw Schism Eventually, 1,653 years ago, the then-member of the Toa Kotulsis, Orokul, grew dissatisfied with the way the teams leader, Karo, was running things. Among his concerns were the fact that the Toa Kotulsis were usually very idle and spur-of-the-moment-heroes, without any real goals or affiliation. They only reacted reacted to threats, rather than achieving things or helping Matoran. Orokul wanted to ally themselves with another Toa team he knew was close to them, but Karo refused his proposal, wanting to keep the control of the team he created within the team and not with others. Orokul didn't press the issue, but it did ignite a simmering resentment between him and the Fa-Toa. After several more months, Orokul demanded again that changes be made, appealing for the support of the other members of the team, the majority of whom initially were not with or against any particular side in the argument, not really being sure which way would be better. Eventually tensions grew until a fight broke out between Karo and Orokul, dueling each other to a draw. This led to the splitting of the team into two. Orokul, along with Calorrid and Zasere, left and formed a new Toa Team called the Toa Aonalgin. All members of the team had various reasons for leaving or staying. This event left the Toa Kotulsis with only six members. Mareela in particular was embittered by the team splitting in two, and withdrew into herself and became reclusive and unfriendly for several years. When she eventually stopped, however, she was not the same, being more harsh and unreasonable. Most of the rest of the team were affected much less severely. Around 750 years ago, The remaining members of the Toa Kotulsis made a decision to officially move their headquarters into the nearby Toa Fortress, and become members of the Toa force stationed there. However, to their dismay, they found that the former members of the team, The Toa Aonalgin, had already decided the same thing they had and were already working in the fortress. For some, they didn't mind being back with their old companions, and the new Toa who had joined the Toa Aonalgin, but others avoided them at all costs. Members Current Former Trivia * The reason the team split apart is because Windfall though 9 was too large of a Toa team to reasonably manage. * The layout of this page is roughly based off of User:BobTheDoctor27's Toa Metru page. Category:Toa Teams